After The Ride
by glokmah
Summary: What happened that night after their ride on The Deamonator... Basically just DrakeJosh slashy goodness.


**Summary:** What happened that night after their ride on The Deamonator... Basically just slashy goodness. And it comes from the idea that they already have some kind of romantic relationship and these things are normal.

**Disclaimer:** They are not mine, I do not own them, unfortunately.

**Author's Note:** This story contains adult, gay, and sexual situations. If you don't like those things then don't read.

* * *

"Drakey..." Josh had a giggle in his voice as he quietly crept into their bedroom, shutting the door and locking it behind himself. It was almost an hour after they had snuck back from their late night trip to the amusement park and Josh had just spent the last 20 minutes trying to help his father get papa Nichols back to sleep in the guest room.

Drake sat, one leg bent over the other, cell phone pressed to his ear checking his voice mail messages. His dark eyes squinted and then closed completely for a moment as he let out a soft laugh before he flipped his phone shut. He tossed it on the coffee table in front of him before he turned to sit up on his knees, facing the back of the couch and staring up at his brother with a grin. "Joshy."

Josh beamed with happiness. He loved just hearing Drake say his name and when he said it with a smile like that it nearly knocked him off his feet. He made his way closer to the couch and reached out to run his fingers through Drake's hair as he passed to sit next to him. The mess he made of the other boy's dark red and brown locks reminded him of their little adventure earlier and just how they looked when they had gotten off the ride.

"Dude, I can't believe we got away with that. Now let's just pray Megan never tries to blackmail us with it or anything." Josh laughed a little and stretched his arm out across the back of the couch behind Drake, staring at him with a smile.

The smaller boy moved closer, almost by instinct and rested his hand on Josh's chest, taking a careful hold of the zipper on his jacket before slowly beginning to pull it down, revealing the black t-shirt under it that matched the one he had taken off and tossed carelessly on the floor only a few minutes ago. He smiled even more as he looked up into Josh's eyes. "I can't believe we got away with it either. I thought for sure we'd come home and Eric and Craig would be crying in the corner with Mom and Dad standing over them with one of those spot light things asking a million questions."

Josh laughed a little, mumbling a soft thank you for the way Drake had unzipped his jacket for him before he sat forward to pull it the rest of the way off. "I thought we'd get home and Papa Nichols would be halfway to Canada." He spoke as he folded his jacket neatly over the back of the couch.

Drake smiled a little and moved closer once again, his knee resting against Josh's. "You know what I thought, man? I thought when Mom and Dad came in and saw you practically groping me they would forget all about Papa Nichols and ask what the heck you were doing with your arms around me like that. And why it was that I was wearing a curtain."

The other boy laughed and quickly slipped his arms around Drake in a tight hug, his head tilted down and rested against his brother's shoulder. "I just love you man, I can't help but want to squeeze you sometimes. There was no groping or attempted groping, it was just a friendly, brotherly hug, that's all."

Drake leaned into Josh's warm embrace and rolled his eyes. "Sure... right, like you didn't want to grab my ass while you were at it? I know you. I know those hands." Drake wiggled a little, pushing playfully into Josh. "And speaking of those hands and groping, that was not my hand you were holding while we were on The Demonator when you were screaming like a little girl."

Josh smirked, hiding his face against Drake's shoulder for a moment before he leaned back to let him see the look in his eyes. "I know." He licked across his lower lip and arched a dark eyebrow in a teasing stare as he let one of his hands fall to Drake's lap, cupping the rough material of his jeans.

Drake's hips reacted right away as they always did whenever Josh would touch him there. They arched up off the couch and he could feel his body flush with warmth, he forced himself to release a slow, calming breath as he stared down at Josh's hand, pressing himself into it. His voice came out in a weak whisper. "Too bad we had to get home so quick and that Megan was with us..." He sucked at his lower lip, not daring to take his eyes off his own lap.

Josh had begun to rub his palm slowly into the bulge beneath Drake's jeans but his voice remained much calmer than the other boy's. "And why is that?"

Drake whined quietly and his eyes shut as his hips twisted against Josh's touch. His lips parted with silence had first before he managed to find a voice to speak. "Because... You... You know why." He forced his eyes open and grinned slowly as he looked up at Josh.

Josh had already begun to inch his fingers upward and over the buckle of Drake's belt. He hated that his brother wore them all the time, despite the fact that he had gotten used to pulling them off it still added a good extra minute or so to the time it took to get to what he wanted. His eyes darted from Drake's lap to his eyes that were wide and dark as they stared back at him. It sent a shiver through Josh and he pressed closer to Drake's side, licking across his lips quickly before covering the other boy's mouth in a strong kiss.

Drake moaned quietly, he secretly lived for moments like this, when he could feel how much Josh wanted him... needed him... all in one kiss. He loved how quickly and easily Josh would go from being sweet and innocent to having full control of every inch of him when they were alone. Josh had finally gotten the belt open and slipped it off to toss it onto the couch behind Drake before his hand moved back to the boy's jeans, pushing his fingers into them to pop the button open. He could already feel the warmth of Drake's body as his fingertips met with bare skin.

"J...osh.." Drake whispered softly into the kiss, his hands clinging to the front of Josh's shirt, trying to pull himself closer. He could already feel his heart beat rising in his chest and tried to gasp for breath to keep himself calm as he felt Josh's hand snake down into his jeans.

Josh heard the whisper of his name but chose not to say a word. Instead he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue easily between Drake's lips. Drake's hand practically shot to the other boy's cheek, curling the tips of his fingers into his thick head of hair to pull him even closer as their tongues slid together. Nothing but the sounds of their shallow breathing filled the room now as Josh managed to fit his large hand into the tight confines of Drake's jeans, his other hand was on it's way under his shirt and across his warm, freckled skin.


End file.
